Various types of heated windshield wipers are known in the prior art, which include inductively heated windshield wiper assemblies, but do not employ heated forced air as a source of heat for preventing the accumulation of ice and snow on a blade housing and the windshield wiper blade. The present heated windshield wiper assembly employs heated forced air generated by a heater-blower powered by a cigarette lighter accessory that flows therefrom through conduits attached to each wiper arm that, in turn, are attached to inlet ports on the blade housing disposed at the outer end of the wiper arms. Each blade housing has an air chamber, fluidly connected to the inlet port, having a pocket on each side of the wiper blade therein to keep both the blade housing and wiper blade warm and a plurality of outlets on a bottom side of the blade housing through which the heated air flow generated by the heater-blower also exits onto the wiper blade and onto the windshield.